


delicate boy

by hannuk



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannuk/pseuds/hannuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feminizing dirty talk. <br/>for <a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/12119.html?thread=21862231&">this </a>prompt on the tsn kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delicate boy

It started back at Harvard, before they were even dating, when Eduardo saw a pair of women’s underwear on Mark’s floor. They were pink and sheer, and Eduardo laughed and shoved at Mark’s desk chair with his foot, snapping him out of his coding haze.

“Mark! You didn’t tell me you got lucky!” Mark looked confused, his brow furrowing,

“What are you talking about?”

Eduardo pointed at the panties shoved into the corner, and Mark no longer looked confused. He just started blushing furiously and turned back to his computer.

And that is how it started.

\---

When they became friends again after the depositions, and then eventually more than friends, they didn’t immediately start back at “the kink thing” (as Wardo calls it; Mark tries to avoid referring to it at all.) Mark had felt too nervous to bring it up. Their relationship was still fragile; sometimes it felt like the ice was too thin, that it could crack at any moment. 

He was also embarrassed, to some extent. Not the kind of raw shame he felt when he was a teenager, the kind that hurt his chest caused his eyes to burn. He’d grown into himself, and it had grown into more of a sweet shame, one that made him squirm in his chair and lit a fire in the pit of his stomach. He was embarrassed, though, at how much he needed it, how much he missed it. Their sex life was good, excellent even, but it wasn’t as satisfying as it was back at Harvard; at least not for Mark. 

So this is how it starts. After the depositions, after the laptop, after 7 months of being tentative friends and 4 months of being tentative more than friends, this is how it starts.

Eduardo had been on a 2 week business trip to Singapore, mostly tying up loose ends and shipping the last of his things back to California, where he’d decided to move back officially. Mark thinks it has to do with their relationship but he also thinks that that may be conceited of him, so he doesn’t say anything. He’s happy about it either way.

Anyway, it’s Friday, and Eduardo is coming home today. Mark is sitting on the couch, reading current events articles on Wikipedia (because that is something that he, as an adult and also the CEO of a rather successful company, now does, apparently.) His phone buzzes with a text that he immediately knows is from Eduardo, partially because he knows Eduardo’s plane is getting in now and partially because the vibration pattern is different for Eduardo than for anybody else (Mark knows he’s gross, okay, he does.)

Eduardo [17:44]: I just landed! :)

Mark smiles, because no matter how much he tells Eduardo that smiley faces are so 2004 he still thinks it’s Super Fucking Adorable that Eduardo still uses them. Not that he’d ever (ever ever ever) say that out loud.

Mark [17:44]: come home

And Mark’s heart almost bursts at the fact that he knows that Eduardo will come to Mark’s house, and Mark is so far gone. But he always has been, he supposes, since the beginning.

Eduardo [17:46]: Gonna fuck you when I get home.

All the mushy feelings leave his brain within 5 nanoseconds, and he can feel himself blushing profusely just from the text. He can tell Eduardo’s at least a little drunk, probably off of those tiny bottles of vodka they give you on planes. He has an affinity for those.

Mark has now abandoned his laptop on the couch beside him.

Mark [17:45]: yeah?

Eduardo [17:47]: Yeah. God Mark, it’s all I could thhink about during those fuckign meetings.

Mark [17:47]: what did you think about?

Mark’s squirming on the couch now, biting his lip.

Eduardo [17:50]: Was thinking about being inside you. The noisess you make. Your fucking mouth.

Mark moans out loud. Sometimes he likes sexting more than phone sex or Skype sex (both of which happened frequently whenever Eduardo spent time in Singapore.) Eduardo prefers picture and sound, but what turns Mark on is words.

Mark begins to type out a reply, but Eduardo beats him to it.

Eduardo [17:51]: Kept thinking about what we ddid at Harvard. Remembering you in those lacy panties.

Mark thinks he almost falls off the couch out of surprise. Because holy shit.

Eduardo [17:52]: Fuck, I have to go. See you at home ;)

Mark is turned on and squirmy and his heart is beating so hard he can feel it in his stomach, but most of all he’s confused. Has Eduardo been dropping hints about this that Mark just didn’t pick up? Could Eduardo somehow tell how much Mark wanted it? Is Eduardo drunk enough that this is just nostalgia?

Mark picks up his laptop again and goes back to reading about current events, trying (and mostly failing) to ignore his boner.

47 minutes later Mark is absorbed in reading an article about North Korea, and he hears the door open and slam shut. 

Mark is setting down his laptop and standing up before Eduardo’s bags have hit the floor.

“Hi,” says Mark, and Eduardo looks sort of tired but mostly sheepish, 

“Hi…um I’m really sorry? About that text? I’m sort of drunk,” Eduardo is avoiding his eyes a bit, shifting on his feet.

“It’s okay,” says Mark, and he’s suddenly nervous, “did you mean it?”

“Um…” Eduardo looks taken aback, “I mean, it doesn’t matter because I would never ever want to make you uncomfortable, and you don’t want that and that’s fine,”

Mark is now standing in front of Eduardo, and he stands up on his toes to silence Eduardo with his mouth. He tastes like vodka and coffee, but mostly just like Eduardo. Mark is overwhelmed by how much he missed him, his smell and taste and warmth.

“I really want to,” says Mark, breaking the kiss, and he tries not to feel ashamed or embarrassed about it.

“You want to,” repeats back Eduardo blankly, and his eyebrows are raised slightly in surprise.

Mark just buries his face in Eduardo’s chest and nods, and Mark missed this so much. Since becoming CEO he’s been craving it more and more, the chance to unwind and have someone take care of him. Even just hiding his face in Eduardo’s shirt makes his chest feel full and happy. 

Eduardo’s hand tightens in Mark’s hair, where it has been rubbing at his scalp.

“I missed you being my baby girl,” says Eduardo, and Mark feels such a rush of warmth, in his face and chest and crotch. He slips into that space so easily, where he is Eduardo’s baby girl, and it leaves him blushing and uncoordinated and blissful. 

“Did you miss it?” Eduardo’s eyes are dark and intense, and when Mark looks at the floor and nods, Eduardo reaches out and grips Mark’s jaw. Not too hard, but forcefully enough that it makes Mark shiver. 

“Look at me, baby,” says Eduardo, tilting Mark’s head up. Mark meets Eduardo’s eyes and Eduardo is stroking his chin with his thumb, “did you miss it?”

“Yeah, Wardo,” says Mark; quietly, but it makes Eduardo smile.   
“Go get naked in the bedroom and wait for me on the bed, okay honey?” Mark nods and walks on wobbly knees to his bedroom, hearing the bathroom door slam shut and the water start to run. He’s less confident without Eduardo near him, antsier and his heart is hammering in his chest like when he drinks six red bulls and doesn’t eat.

He manages to remove his clothes like Eduardo asked, though, awkwardly hopping up and down to remove his socks and tripping over himself when his legs get caught in a tangle of jeans.

When he hears the door to the bathroom open he is sitting on his bed, slightly curled so his knees are near his chest. Eduardo enters a few seconds later looking clean and alert, still dressed impeccably in his suit, save his tie, shoes, and a few buttons undone at the top of his shirt. Mark catches himself staring at the exposed skin of his chest and the bulge in his dress pants, and when he snaps out of it Eduardo is smirking at him.

“Lie down,” he says, and Mark does. He’s propped up by the rather large amount of pillows at the head of his bed (Mark really likes pillows,) but now he is completely exposed, including his cock which is hard against his stomach.

Eduardo approaches the bed and sits down beside Mark, legs crossed and facing him. His hands are immediately all over Mark, twisting his nipples and running over his rib cage.

“God, I love how pink you get for me,” says Eduardo, pinching Mark’s nipple and eliciting a high pitched noise from Mark, “you’re so hard already, you must really want this,”

Mark should be embarrassed at how Eduardo knows how much he needs this, and he is a bit, but it’s an embarrassment that pools low in his belly, causing him to shiver under Eduardo’s touch.

“You must think about this a lot, if I have you this worked up already,” says Eduardo, “does your pussy always get this wet when you think about it?” He runs his finger up Mark’s cock and over his slit, gathering pre-come with his finger. Mark gasps at this, back arching slightly.

“I want to know what you think about, when you think about us like this,” says Eduardo, his fingers now running along Mark’s lips,  
“Um,” Mark’s tongue darts out of his mouth to moisten his lips and he ends up licking at Eduardo’s fingers. Eduardo slips two of his fingers into Mark’s mouth, and smirks when Mark sucks at them.

“Do you want to know what I think about?” asks Eduardo, his fingers now running through Mark’s hair, pulling slightly. Mark whimpers and nods even though it causes Eduardo’s fingers to tighten in his curls.

“I don’t think there’s been a single meeting in the last 5 months where I haven’t been imagining you on your knees under the table sucking my cock,” Mark sucks his lower lip into his mouth, “I imagine you in a pencil skirt and red lipstick, being my pretty little secretary.”

Mark groans at this, moving to touch his cock. Eduardo grabs his wrist gently, pinning it back to its place on the bed, “Baby, sometime I’d love to watch you rub your pussy and get yourself off for me, but this time I want to do it, okay?” Mark squirms but keeps his hand still, “Good girl,”

Mark keens, “I like to imagine you in kitty ears and a tail, being my little girl kitten,” Eduardo leans down and kisses Mark hard on the mouth, biting at his lips.

“Whenever I pass a Victoria’s Secret in the mall I think about going in and picking out panties for you, maybe a bra or thigh highs, and making you wear them to work,”

“Wardooo,” Mark moans, and his cock is red up against his stomach.

“You like that?” asks Eduardo, “You like thinking about sitting in your big CEO chair in pretty lacy panties I picked out for you, little girl? I bet you’d be squirming all day, and by the time you got home you’d be begging me to fuck you,”

“Please, Wardo,”

“What do you want, sweetheart? Let me take care of you,” Eduardo murmurs, leaning down to suck at Mark’s neck, “let me take care of my baby girl,”

“Your fingers?” asks Mark, a hopeful look on his face.  
“What do you say when you ask for something, princess?” asks Eduardo, biting down on Mark’s collarbone.

“Please can I have your fingers, Wardo?”

Eduardo takes a lot of pleasure in knowing that Mark would usually never ask for something so nicely, that he’d only do it for Eduardo.

“Of course you can, baby,” says Eduardo, smiling against Mark’s chest.

Eduardo sits up to grab a bottle of lube out of Mark’s bedside table and moves back to kneel between his already spread legs.

sorry this is so short!! so basically i'm planning on finishing this up and then posting it on ao3. i really like writing this though and i have ideas for two more parts that im definitely going to write. okay!! i hope y'all like it so far, thank you so much for your lovely comments!!

\---

Eduardo immediately coats his fingers with lube, 

“I wanna get you nice and wet, okay baby? Nice and wet and open for me,”

Mark groans in relief when Eduardo’s fingers circle his entrance, and when Eduardo finally slips a finger into him Mark doesn’t go soft like he usually does. Usually the discomfort of being stretched is enough to completely bring him down, but having Eduardo whispering in his ear keeps him rock hard the whole time, pushing down on Eduardo’s fingers.

“You know I love having you like this, right baby? I love opening you up and getting you all wet for me,” at this Eduardo suddenly adds a second finger, making Mark gasp. “I think my favourite part is how slutty you get. You’re so slutty for my fingers and my cock, love having me inside of you, don’t you baby?” when Mark just groans Eduardo stops moving his fingers.

Mark gets the message almost immediately, “Yeah, Wardo, I love having you inside me, fuck,”

Eduardo smiles and leans down to suck and bite at Mark’s chest, “You’re my little slut, right sweetheart?”

“I’m such a slut for you, Wardo, please…” he trails off.

Eduardo pulls his fingers out to add more lube and Mark makes a noise of frustration.

“Baby girl, I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you,” says Eduardo, but at Mark’s whining he adds a third finger. Mark loves 3 fingers, and Eduardo’s now hitting his prostate every time, making him writhe against the bed.

"Do you think you're ready for my cock?"

Mark responds with a high pitched moan, thrusting down slightly on Eduardo's fingers.

"I dunno baby, I really really like getting you all desperate like this,"

Mark is mostly incoherent now, and by the time Eduardo has stretched Mark open so his 4 fingers slip in and out easily, Mark is whining loudly,

"Please please please Wardo,"

"Aw, baby, what do you want?" asks Eduardo teasingly,

"Your cock, Wardo, please,"

"You're such a dirty girl, sweetheart, so desperate for my cock. My sweet little cockslut," at this Eduardo pulls out his fingers, and Mark makes a noise of loss, reaching down to try to grab Eduardo's hand back. 

"Mark, if you want my cock you have to be patient,"

Mark watches Eduardo undo his belt and pants and pull down his briefs. His eyes are heavy lidded and he takes a sharp breath in when Eduardo's pulls out his cock, hard and dark in his hand.

Eduardo is big, but not big enough that Mark is usually intimidated. When they're like this, though, Mark feels so small in comparison, feels like he's not sure he'll be able to take him.

Not only his cock seems intimidatingly large when they're like this, the rest of him does too. He can cover Mark completely with his body, wrap his fingers around Mark's wrists or throat. It makes Mark feel small and delicate, like Eduardo could hurt him, break him apart, and Mark is trusting him not to.

This makes Mark ridiculously hot, especially with Eduardo kneeling in front of him stroking his cock, getting ready to fuck him. The anticipation is suffocating, and Mark is on the verge of begging.

That's when Eduardo grabs Mark under his knees and pulls him forward so that Mark's legs are wrapped around his waist. Mark loves it so much, being manhandled, and his cock twitches slightly against his stomach.

"God, sweetheart, you look so ready for me," Eduardo says, his hand stroking up and down Mark's thigh, "I can't wait to be inside you,"

Mark isn't even pretending to be coherent now, allowing his body to arch and shiver under Eduardo's touches, and not bothering to form words in response to his teasing.

Eduardo's cock is now against Mark's hole, and the only thing stopping Mark from pulling Eduardo into him is Eduardo's hands wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him in place.

He's vaguely aware of the fact that he's whimpering, but far more aware of the feeling of Eduardo pushing into him.   
The look on Eduardo's face is intoxicating, with just enough concern and just enough concentration. He's obviously looking for something on Mark's face.

"You okay?" Eduardo asks,

"Fuck, yes," groans Mark, turning his head so it's slightly buried in the pile of pillows under his head, trying to stifle the high pitched noises he makes as Eduardo thrusts slightly,

"Baby, let me see you," says Eduardo, using the hand that's not bracing himself on the mattress to turn Mark's face back towards himself, "pretty girl,"

Mark moves to touch his cock, and Eduardo tsks and bats his hand away, 

"Sweetheart, you said you'd let me do that,"

His voice cracks slightly on the last word, which is the only way Mark can tell that he's getting close other than the muscles twitching in his jaw and abdomen.

Eduardo is thrusting hard now, with enough force that Mark is pushed backward slightly on the bed each time. Every few thrusts hits Mark's prostate, causing him to cry out.

Mark can feel it building low in his abdomen, and he's wanted this for so so long that he is only slightly surprised when he comes without a hand on his cock, just from Eduardo's cock in him and his voice rough in Mark's ear. 

"Fuck, baby," says Eduardo, and his voice is breathy and rough, "coming from just my cock, you're such a good little slut for me,"

Mark thinks he'd usually smirk at the breathiness of Eduardo's voice, but Eduardo is still hitting his prostate every few thrusts and it's so intense that he can't stop whining, can't focus on anything other than Wardo Wardo Wardo.

Mark is so fucked out that he barely registers when Eduardo comes, only cracking his eyes open once he pulls out. 

Eduardo rolls over and Mark feels overwhelmingly cold without his weight on top of him, and he reaches out to try to pull him back.

"Just one second sweetheart, I'm gonna clean us up a bit, okay?" Eduardo says, reaching over to the bed side table and grabbing a handful of kleenex.

He leans over and wipes up the mess splattered on Mark's abdomen and the bed, and then wipes his hands, grimacing and tossing the kleenexes off to the side, not knowing where they land.   
Mark is immediately pulling Eduardo back towards himself, where he has already gotten under the duvet, apparently not minding that it's splattered in come and probably sweaty. Eduardo can't even bring himself to care, climbing under the covers with Mark. 

Mark buries his head in Eduardo's chest, and he keens happily when Eduardo wraps his arms around him, too tired or too fucked out to bother with words.


End file.
